Heaven Sent
by SakuraKChan
Summary: So subtle, always so very subtle was Tsuraga Ren but perhaps that wasn't the tactic to go with. As Ren becomes more aware of the danger he is in he begins to rethink his subtle position. Kyoko x Ren or Kyoko x Sho? Can't tell you that mwahaha
1. Little Thoughts

**_Heaven Sent_**

**_Written by: _**SakuraKChan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the wonderful characters of Skip Beat. It is owned by its fabulous creator Yoshiki Nakamura. I'm just a poor hopeless sap who is in love with this manga/anime and was inspired to write a fanfiction. Please be sure to leave comments! Compliments, well-based critiques, and suggestions are loved, un-based rants are not.

P.S.: Don't ask what the title means, it's the song I'm in love with at the moment so therefore my inspiration for a title. It's subject to change =P.

* * *

Mogami Kyoko…An index finger slid carefully over the digital words. They were just words, only words, written in with pixilated font, and yet, to the man staring down at them they meant so much more. When he had first met her, he was suspicious. She was a newcomer, old in terms of acting. He had been in it for so long and here came this girl forcing her way through it, expecting to instantly shoot to stardom. He was not going to let her think it was that easy, he refused. Then he found out her reasons and that only served to infuriate him. Imagine, revenge…a reason for acting? It was unthinkable, unforgivable!

He had held her in contempt for the longest time…until that day, the day he found out her true identity. He should have realized it from the beginning with her name but in all honesty, he never knew her last name back then and just how many Kyokos were there in Japan? He imagined at least a good 1000. Then there was the hair, a dark, shiny black had now become a light auburn-like color. Still, despite all her changes, that little girl, his perfect, ideal, Japanese girl still lived deep inside her. Every time he had been a witness to one of her new changes, he would silently curse Fuwa for his treatment of the girl he held dear.

It was odd how she had affected him so. He had always been the stiff, cold lover for as long as he knew. Women, back and forth, were leaving him with tears in their eyes and disappointed words at how his feelings were portrayed. He never felt hurt or upset. He merely moved on as if another point in his life had ended and another began. Of course, Yoshiro-san would always berate him for such an attitude but he never truly understood what the big deal was…until he finally realized how he felt for his perfect Japanese girl. She was spunky now, with her Pandora's Box opened for the world to see. Yet, he loved that about her just as he loved everything else…except for her fiery need for revenge on Fuwa Sho.

He remembered his first meeting with the man. His name had slight significance at the time mainly because Mogami-san had mentioned her need for revenge. Yet, at that time, he had not felt any hatred toward him. He had yet to even feel anything toward his kouhai at the time. It was a simple encounter with Fuwa attacking and himself merely reacting. He occasionally wondered how he would act if a similar meeting happened now, after his own feelings opened up. He doubted he would be as slick as back then…no he had too many encounters with Fuwa up to the present time to know he would be anything but calm and slick. No, when it came to Fuwa, Tsuruga Ren was gone…his old self, Kuon, would appear. The self he had tried so hard to suppress would appear with the instance of this slip of a boy. To any outsider's eyes, there was no comparison. Tsuruga Ren was one of the, if not the, best actors in all of Japan. No movie or drama existed that was not dying to have him, especially after his conquering of romance and Katsuki. Fuwa was an accomplished singer in his own right but many still would not dare put him in near comparison to Japan's beloved Tsuruga Ren. He had nothing to fear…or did he?

It all came down to one name…Mogami Kyoko, his new world. He would laugh from time to time when he remembered how hard he tried to suppress his feelings, denial after denial. What made him open? Was it the rehearsal for Dark Moon? No, Fuwa Sho's challenge must have done it. Yashiro-san was right, before he knew it, she would slip out of his barely there arms. Fuwa Sho was the only one, in his eyes, capable of doing such a thing. He wanted to say it was impossible…after all, is that not what she always said? Yet, how many times did he see her eyes burning at his name? No matter what, if there were not something burning for that boy, she would not have such a reaction. He understood pain, the need for revenge…but if she were completely over him, would she not want to stop at wanting to hurt him? Then again, she had not even noticed Fuwa has or even his own changes in attitude toward her.

What if she had? He had made his painfully obvious a good number of times and already had a good amount of looks, mainly from his manager, some from the President, and he was getting suspicious of Director Ogata. Yet, she had noticed nothing, even the overly obvious arm around the waist. But what about Fuwa? What if he had done that? Would she blush? Would she be angry?

He was a foreigner to love and was even still trying to get a hold of it with his new feelings for Mogami-san. Yet, he did not think it was that easy to rid one of feelings that were held for most of one's life. Did she not only just stop loving Fuwa last year, after making him a good part of her life for a majority of her own? Could she easily just turn that off? Or was it merely the after effect of shock and pain? He was not sure if he wanted to find out. If his theory was right…then he would lose her for good and he certainly could not bare that. No, he wanted to remain ignorant of that. Continue to let her believe her love for Fuwa was gone…even he wanted to believe that, badly.

No, he simply could not let him win. He had her for a long time, a very long time. He remembered how the little girl would gush about her special friend and yet that guy could not see how lucky he was then. Why should he now step aside and let the bastard have her? Destiny was a joke. He would never do to her what Fuwa had done. He had his turn and ruined it…now it was only time for his turn to begin but he had to go about it cautiously. He had one too many times of frightening her with his lack of control. He was most certainly not going to be a deviant!

Still, did she have to be so cute around him? He always kept an eye on her in public to make sure she never acted like that. He was one man who could keep slight control over himself but he certainly did not need multiple men fighting over her cuteness. Fuwa was enough competition as is.

Fuwa Sho…He had never had an enemy before, or at least not an official enemy. He never thought of himself as competition for others. No, especially after his failure in America, he forced himself to work more for his own betterment. To become selfish and compete would only deter him from the goal he sought out. No, an enemy would certainly do no good. Yet, here came along Mogami-san dragging along _that guy_. He could not help himself now. In the beginning, Fuwa was nothing to him. He did not even know the existence of a Fuwa Sho until that girl mentioned her need for revenge. Slowly the slip of a boy became his number one enemy. Yet, to him at least, they were enemies in a different sort of way than Fuwa had originally intended and as per their last encounter, Ren had a feeling Fuwa felt the same way. They were no longer enemies over celebrity status, as Fuwa had originally intended. No, they were enemies over one single girl.

And that was where his thoughts lay at the moment. He had not seen her in such a long time, that girl he secretly held dear. She had been incredibly busy on the set of "Box R" and him with his own shoots. They were not even seeing each other on the set of "Dark Moon" with their crazy mismatched schedules. Though, it seemed highly suspicious that Yashiro-san was attempting his best attempts to work the schedule around to fit her own but even his wonderful manager and surrogate big brother could not perform miracles. The last time he had spent any real time with her was on her birthday. A small sliver of a smile appeared on his lips at the thought. He had done something to affect her, something to always keep him in her mind, or so he hoped.

Granted, Kotonami-san gave him a good beating with her own present but as he thought about it…he felt particularly victorious at the fact that the stupid guy had never shown up. No, not once that evening did Fuwa even bother showing up. Of course, it was a LME party, one he doubted the singer would know about but he was pretty positive he hadn't even stopped by Mogami-san's home afterwards or even before. Even now, it had been weeks and still he had not heard a thing from anyone about the infamous singer. He had not even really given a though to it, still being mesmerized by how the hidden crystal could excite her so, until only recently.

It had all started merely with one of his latest photo shoots. They had taken a good fifteen-minute break when one of the camera crew came bustling in…a good hour or so after the shoot had even started. The photographer looked simply furious but somehow the staff member managed to calm her down with a single gift of a C.D. Ren had found it odd that a photographer could be sedated and merely forget about such lateness. He had never seen someone take such an unprofessional manner in such a situation. Yet, as he peered up and looked at the cover of the C.D., his mood changed. It seemed to be _that_ single. Yes, he had heard of it and now they were all coming out with new covers…a scene from the PV of _her_ pushing _him_. He could not let it get to him; after all, they had not even been lovers in the PV. She was his enemy as was the natural order of things. Yet, it still plagued his mind, especially that split second he remembered in the PV when it seemed that Fuwa was looking right at her. It sickened him to the very core of his soul.

He tore his eyes away from the cover and grumbled in an almost rough voice, "No matter whom the artist isn't it unprofessional to dismiss such behavior? I did believe I was coming to a professional set. Was I wrong in thinking so?" He did not have to look up to know the scared glances coming to his direction. He knew what he said was out of line. The _'kind'_ Tsuruga Ren would dismiss the behavior as well, smile, and request to go back to work. But he was not Tsuruga Ren now. There were only two people in this world that could get him out of the shell of Tsuruga Ren…and both were due to that one girl.

He could feel Yashiro-san's heavy glance in his direction and knew he was going to get a barrage of _"What happened with Kyoko?"_ questions but he did not care. He just didn't want to see that cover, think of the two of them as being close, touching, looking at each other, that bastard that wronged her potentially loving her. No, no, no!

"I really do have a tight schedule and I do not want to keep playing around when there are clearly more professional people I need to work with." Oh yes, he could feel Yashiro-san's shocked look now and could already predict the quick, apologetic glance he was giving the photographer.

"Yes, understood Tsuruga-san. I do apologize for the inconvenience." He tried not to look up as he saw the photographer placing the C.D. case away. He was not going to let it affect him anymore. And as the crew set up once more and the photographer picked up her camera, he let himself get lost in work, get lost in his shell once more of Tsuruga Ren.

Yet, as soon as they were done, the C.D. flashed back out, causing Ren's own eyes to narrow. This time, Yashiro-san was more aware of the change…and just what caused it. Ren had warned him beforehand that he just might act and do things unfit for Tsuruga Ren. He was definitely going to have to keep a better eye on his young charge and that was starting now. He quickly grabbed Ren's arm before the narrowed eyes could change into a full out scowl. "Thank you for your hard work! We must be leaving, Ren has an interview in an hour and we definitely can't be late!" Everyone waved off, forgetting the earlier incident of Ren's rage, and went right back to their work as a nerve-wrecked Yashiro-san dragged off his ever stubborn young charge.

"I thought that interview was canceled, Yashiro-san", the younger but taller man stated as soon as the pair left the building. The older man looked over his shoulder, a sheepish smile on his face while his glasses hid the slight twinkle in his eye. "You can't keep getting into a hissy fit every time you seem something that reminds you of 'them', Ren." He finally let Ren's arm go as he straightened himself and approached the car. "If you're so worried, why not just make a move already? The more you wait, the more your competition grows. Today it is Fuwa Sho, tomorrow…who knows?!" Ren could only roll his eyes as he shrugged. "And what shall I do? Grab her in my arms and beg her to be mine and only mine?" A casual, sarcastic response, which he knew, would garner "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"…_that_ answer.

"If you don't, then you can't complain when Fuwa-kun comes and sweeps her off her feet!" It was a good thing he had placed one of his hands in his pockets for Ren certainly did not want Yashiro-san to see his now tightly clenched fist. "That's not even a possibility. She hates him, remember? I highly doubt she'd run back into his arm.." "Not true!", he was rudely interrupted by his now bouncing manager who was pointing up a 'matter of fact' finger as he continued making his point. "She's angry isn't she? So what if he reforms? Shows her that he now appreciates her and wishes to adore her the way she should be adored? She may be angry but believe me, Ren, if a woman made you their life for that long there is a very good possibility you can get them back. A _very_ good possibility."

Ren tried not to give in to the words being said. He did not want to scowl, glare, brood, etcetera. And yet they were seeping into his heart just as he tried to push them out. It could not be that possible, could it? She hated him, despised him. He treated her like dirt! Yet, what if this was just an angry bout. A fit for the shock he had given to her…something she could easily get over with enough proof given to her. Fuwa was already trying to hint at the idea of him even feeling something for her but it went over her head. What if he was more adamant about it, as Ren was? Would she notice that more when she could barely notice him? Would she? Could she? No…no…no! She could not! Absolutely not! He refused to believe it! Yet, he did not believe Yashiro-san's premonition last time and look what happened then. It came true, did it not?

"Let's go…", he merely said as stomped over to the driver's side, slamming the car door fairly hard as he slipped inside, earning a wince from his manager. "Just think about it, Ren. If you don't want to lose her…" Yet, he earned no response from his young charge as he slammed his foot on the gas and drove off.

And that was where it left him now, sitting alone in his room, staring down at his cell phone as his finger slid back and forth over the one name that was never far from his mind. Occasionally, his thumb would lift up and hover over the green button. He needed to hear her voice, some reassurance that she was not ready to fall back into Fuwa's arms. Yet, what excuse would he use? Last time he did such a thing, it felt awkward, strangely awkward. Still, he couldn't help it as his thumb hovered once more over the tempting button…only to be interrupted by the loud sound of ringing that caused him to fall over, letting out a startled gasp as the cell phone moved through the air in a graceful arch and landed with a soft thud just above his now fallen head.

"Ugh…", he muttered as he rubbed his forehead gently and turned to pick up the phone. He blinked a few times as he looked down at the number, his eyes widening as he quickly flipped it open. "M…Mogami-san?"

* * *

Aren't muses funny? Yes, yes they are XD. Ok so I've been obsessed with Skip Beat! For a while now. I got this little bug of a muse the other night and now I'm going with the flow. Let's hope I just don't end up falling out of it again as I usually do .. Gomen, gomen!

-SakuraKChan


	2. Determination

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Written by: **_SakuraKChan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the wonderful characters of Skip Beat. It is owned by its fabulous creator Yoshiki Nakamura. I'm just a poor hopeless sap who is in love with this manga/anime and was inspired to write a fanfiction. Please be sure to leave comments! Compliments, well-based critiques, and suggestions are loved, un-based rants are not. Author's notes at the bottom!

Note: I screwed up. I forgot they were on the phone and somehow I made it into them seeing each other in person. This chapter is the result of going back and forth for a week. Don't worry! It is now fixed!! Sorry for my slight mental relapse!

* * *

"_So, what happened with Kyoko? You haven't even seen her recently! OH! OH! OH!!! That's it, isn't it??? You're missing her and are grumpy!" He tried not to look as he heard the clap of hands and could almost, almost here the shimmering of what he believed were now Yashiro-san's googly eyes. He rolled his own eyes and shook his head. "Perhaps I just didn't appreciate her lack of professionalism." _

At least, that is what he passed off as a reason to his still unsatisfied manager. Yet, if he were here right now, to see his young charge's face as he realized who was on the phone now, Ren was positive he would NEVER hear the end of it. It was not his fault that he could not hide the smile that was twitching upon his lips.

"Um…Tsuruga-san? I…I hope I'm not bothering you!" The smile finally twitched right into a small smirk. If only she knew, she was anything but a bother. However, she was surprising him repeatedly with her perception of him. Really, never talking to her outside of work? Did he really come off as that harsh?

"Tsuruga-san?? Hello?" That snapped him right out of his thoughts as he raised his head, almost as if she were right in the room looking down at him. "Oh, yes. No, you're no bother at all, Mogami-san. How can I help you?" Formal, always so formal. _'And just how are you going to win, Ren?'_ …He really needed to shut off his inner Yashiro-san.

The nervous voice on the other line kept on and he could not help the smile that snuck its way back onto his lips. "Well…um...there's a favor I need to ask you. Could I um..."

Gods forbid he ever denied her a favor, ever. Especially when it involved her...being present, in front of him. Alright, alright! He had to admit it was his own torture as well as reward, to stare down at the girl he loved now in front of him but he could never get enough of her. And to still have her open her heart to him meant the world but when she asked to come over, her stuttering voice over the phone, he could not deny her. Still, she looked nervous, very nervous and he could not help but shine his comforting smile as he needed. "Yes, Mogami-san?" She bit her lower lip slightly before slowly raising her eyes back up to him as she began to speak. "Well, um…there's this role I've just been offered and well…it's a bit …strange…" Her voice trailed off only causing his brow to furrow. Strange?

His mind racked through all possible scenarios as only he could causing a dangerous glint in his eye. He'd be ready to run out to his car and drive over to her, willing to talk her out of any type of _shady_ role. "Moga…"

"I should be happy it's slightly different than my normal roles but not completely. It's the usual _dark_ character except there's a male lead and he's supposed to drag me out of my darkness. Silly isn't it? It sounds like one of those stories on the internet I used to hear girls in school talk about!"

She gave a nervous laugh at the thought but he didn't notice, he only focused on the idea of a male lead and his inner Yashiro-san started up once more, wagging fingers and tsk'ing away.

Little did he know the thoughts of the young girl on the other line. She definitely did not want to tell him whom they were considering for the male lead.

She did not know why but for some reason she had a feeling if he knew that Fuwa Sho was one of their potential actors…well she just did not even want to think of how he'd act. _'Oh so you're having difficulty because you want to know how to plan your revenge? And I was starting to think better of you. No kouhai of mine would act in such a manner! I think I'll take on Chiori instead.' _

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!" The usual hysterics of a daydreaming Kyoko got the best of her as she mercilessly slammed her hand down on the floor several times, crocodile tears in her eyes, as her jaw hung open and she swayed around in an almost dying fashion.

"Huh, Mogami-san?" That was fairly random, screaming 'No!' and gomen over and over. He was almost worried for a split second but then he remembered just how Mogami Kyoko was. She had probably been daydreaming…yet again. He could not help but roll his eyes as the glimmer of a smile appeared on his lips once more.

"Eh, oh! Tsuruga-san! Gomen nasai! I um…saw a…cockroach! And I felt so bad killing it that I had to apologize!" _Wonderful Kyoko, make it better by lying even more! You're such a terrible kouhai!_ She held back the sniffle dying to come out at that thought and merely gave a nervous laugh when she heard his _"Mmmhm" _in response.

"So um, my problem is I….well I think it's a silly story! I mean, some guy saving this girl from utter darkness? That's just silly!" _Though, a fairytale princess would NOT be silly and just why, oh why could not anyone hire her for that type of a role?!?_ "Things like that just don't happen. Its silly and it sounds complicated. So I have to change from a Mio or Natsu type right into some lovey-dovey girl? I don't know if I can even do that…" She winced as she could hear his _"Ah"_ on the line now. She could only imagine what lecture he would give her for finding such a thing complicated. After all, he was a seasoned actor. He could do anything! She…could not.

"Acting isn't about what can be determined as easy. It's the complicated roles that get you noticed. You would have to make that role your own, as you always do. Maybe it is silly but isn't this what you wanted? Something different from the usual 'bully' types? She transitions, we all do. Didn't you?" Though, deep down he wanted to shout out _"Yes! It's silly! Very silly! Don't take a role that has you kissing some random guy!" Unless I took that rol…SHUT UP INNER YASHIRO-SAN! _

"Besides, if you keep taking the usual 'bully' only character you will get typecast. You don't want that do you?" She thought about his words for a moment. She truly did not want that, not one bit.

But what if Shoutaro was hired? She had to pretend to be in love with…with _him?!_ But it was for the sake of acting…right? And how sweet would that revenge be to actually act along side him and upstage him? It would be wonderful, simply wonderful!

"Mmm…you're right, Tsuruga-san." She blinked for a moment as she heard a slight squeaking noise on the other line. "Tsuruga-san? Are you alright?"

"_No…not alright in the least bit! Why did you have to say I was right? Why couldn't you say 'No, I don't want to do the role. I don't want to do any role that doesn't involve kissing yo…" YASHIRO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Um…Tsuruga-san? Ah…did…I…um…ah…well…say…something…w…wr…wrong?" Ren blinked out of his daydream, or perhaps _daymare_ as he looked down to the younger girl below. "Huh?" She blinked innocently up at him, biting her bottom lip in her usual nervous fashion, a habit that seduced him as well as worried him. "Y…you looked a bit…a…angry…GOMEN! Gomen! Gomen!"

She was now in a full out bow as she almost smashed her forehead into the ground, crocodile tears once more pouring from the corners of her eyes. "I didn't mean it! I…whatever I said! I'm sorry!"

He merely blinked before a snicker finally made its way to his lips. He barely noticed her peeking up as he quickly hid his face from her, hand slapped on his mouth to hide the impending snicker. "Eh?", he h barely heard her murmur. "Are you making fun of me, yet again?!" Uh oh…

He gulped and quickly turned to face her, a small smile on his lips as he waved a hand. "No, no. I was just…thinking of something Yashiro-san told me earlier." He prayed she was dense enough to buy that. He really did not want to meet with Mio-san today.

As he glanced to her and noticed her simple blink and small nod of her head, he mentally let out a sigh of relief. Good, he was in the clear…for now.

"So, I should go for the role then?" _No… _"Yes, it would be a good experience for you. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to move away from 'bully-like' roles? This helps you slowly transition. Do well with this and you could soon be playing a beautiful princess-type role." There was a slight glimmer in his eyes that he managed to hold back just enough not to betray him as he glanced to the girl before him.

Oh and did he feel rewarded when her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped. "P…p….princess?" He merely nodded in response as her pupils almost morphed into the shape of stars. Oh yes, he could already imagine her 'heavenly' daydream going on right now with fairies galore. Yes, she had changed but the essence of the girl he had first met was still very much there.

"Alright then! I'll do it! I'll go there tomorrow and sign the contract!" He gave a weak smile in response to her proclaim. Happy, yes, he should be happy for her. Yet, why did he feel worried, very worried?

Yes, as he stared at the now excited, raving, teenager before him, he could only wonder what risks for Tsuruga Ren were ahead. He certainly did not feel anything good about it that was a definite. Something felt wrong and he had a feeling he was going to have to remind Yashiro-san once more to keep a close eye on him and protect the reputation of Tsuruga Ren. After all, he did not need his _true_ self making an appearance…especially to the innocent girl who had stolen his heart, the very one who's smile always brightened his soul, the one who….would not shut up already and was already starting to give him a slight earache.

Still though, as he gazed to her and her adorable, shining eyes, he could not help but slightly adore the annoying chattering, as well as be irritated by it. That was it…he already knew what he had to do. He had an impossible schedule but somehow he was going to have to have Yashiro-san get him in that drama…though, he was sure once he mentioned who was in it, that would be more than enough motivation for his ever matchmaking manager.

It would be a coincidence, nothing more than a coincidence, but he had to make sure he was a part of that cast. He knew it was unprofessional but he could not help it. It was odd though. He had dated many a famous actress in the past, all with a significant amount of romance scenes. Yet, not even once did he ever get jealous or even find it a point on his mind.

He would always get the questions though _"Does it bother you? Are you sure you're alright with it?"_ and he would just merely shrug, earning a disappointed look from his significant other at the time. He never understood it, just could not understand why they would even bother asking. He was professional, were they trying to insult him? Was this there way of seeing if he knew the difference between fantasy and reality? He deserved a bit more respect than that!

Yet now, now, he was starting to understand as his blood boiled at the thought of someone tenderly touching Mogami-san's cheek, the precious girl that had set the standard of ideal Japanese girls for him. That idea alone sparked a fire in his being. He would make sure he got on that set and if he had to…he would make sure he got that lead role.

At least now he would have a valid excuse for kissing her, and there was no way she could be so disgusted to erase his existence from her mind…or at least he hoped. Only time would tell.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: Wow, wow!!!! I really have to thank all of you guys! I never expected such a turnout of reviews, alerts, and favorites! Thank you guys sooooo much! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and any suggestions are more than welcome!

I have to forewarn all of you, there is going to be a bit of Sho x Kyoko. I know, I know (He's big, evil, mean!) but I think there's another side to the story. Believe me, I'm a huge Ren x Kyoko but I think a good dose of competition is healthy, and who doesn't love a good love triangle, ehh???? =D So thanks again for the favorites, alerts, etcetera. I'm going to try to pull out Chapter 3 by the end of this week and post it up ASAP.

Some Japanese Notes: Gomen nasai = I'm sorry, senpai = someone of higher standing in school/field of work, kouhai = someone of lower standing in school/field work

Also, I noticed I screwed up with Tsuruga-san's last name. For some reason I knew it was pronounced with a Ru but I still kept spelling it with ra, so I changed it up here. Sorry!

-SakuraKChan


	3. Confrontation

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Written by: **_SakuraKChan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the wonderful characters of Skip Beat. It is owned by its fabulous creator Yoshiki Nakamura. I'm just a poor hopeless sap who is in love with this manga/anime and was inspired to write a fanfiction. Please be sure to leave comments! Compliments, well-based critiques, and suggestions are loved, un-based rants are not. Author's notes at the bottom!

Note: Yes yes, I screwed up on Chapter 2. I rambled on and things got bad and next thing I know I had them on the phone and then in person. I went back and fixed it so it's supposed to be they were on the phone and she kinda asked to come over…and then flash forward to her over. Sorry it didn't seem that clear. Like I said, I was out of it. And now onto chapter 3!

* * *

The things one did for love. Yes, Tsuruga Ren was learning so many new things about this emotion. Some were amusing, others frightening, and some…regrettable. This was becoming a bit regrettable, especially each and every time he would glance at his manager who was grinning from ear to ear. He had been careful not to mention the starring actress but he knew Yashiro-san would find out the moment he called the directors.

Thankfully, it seemed they already had him in mind, or at least that was what they told Yashiro-san. They had another few actors in mind as well but he was definitely not eager to know the names and made sure his manager did not ask. He certainly did not need anything to tempt him to hunt down any of these potential leads. After all, it really would not become Tsuruga Ren's image if some story got out about Japan's most famous actor hunting down other actors and ranting about kisses and what not. No…definitely would not be becoming of the distinguished name of Tsuruga Ren.

But she would be worth it, he knew that much. If any of them hurt her, he would not care less about the name or about anyone. He already knew he would do whatever he could. He had already vowed that when he could not protect her the first time. He would never, ever make that mistake again. Yes, love certainly was a silly thing…and admittedly he _loved_ it. It was odd how he held himself back from it before. Granted, he still was not ready to pursue her just yet but to embrace this feeling she gave him was just simply wonderful. And now? To have the chance to possibly act along side her in a manner that he was already praying he would have in real life?! Though, it would be awkward. He knew if he acted out any of the romance scenes with her under real pretenses she would instantly yell at him and cast him out of her life. No…that was not an option.

He glanced up as the slight chattering of his manager brought him back to the real world. He was going on about kisses and little Kyokos and Rens or something like that. Oh yes…very, very, very regrettable.

He sighed softly and shook his head. "Yashiro-san?" His manager stopped his fantasy ramble and blinked up at his tall, young charge. "Yes, Ren?" The younger man sighed as he pressed a light hand to his forehead. "I only asked you to look into it because I liked the script. Nothing more…nothing less." He ignored the knowing smirk and nod of his manager as he muttered, "Oh yes, I'm sure that's it."

There was no point in arguing either way. Though, in all honesty Ren had to admit that it seemed his manager truly was an older-brother figure. He knew him far too well than he could admit…not that he would ever admit that to _him_. Besides, with that man's already insane powers (hindsight, the ability to destroy a cell phone within 10 seconds, etc), he was fairly sure he already had at least an idea.

Not too far ahead was the looming building, the one that would decide his fate. Granted, he was Japan's most sought after actor but it still did not mean he instantly got a role. He still had to audition, something that never really bothered him before, but as he went over the consequences of not getting the role…his nerves had the best of him. It was a given he would get the role, there truly was no better actor than the infamous 'Co-star Killer'. Yet, he could not be cocky. How many times had he brushed off probabilities and only had them come true that much sooner? Those occurrences only seemed to increase when it came to _her_.

For his luck, he could even imagine the non-acting Fuwa Shou being a potential lead. That was laughable though, a virtual impossibility. Honestly, why would he start out in a feature film this soon? Of course, he had heard he'd done commercials and what not in the past but the singer seemed to be focused just on that…singing. Still, it was a virtual impossibility that Ren seemed unable to ignore. It was like a bee buzzing at the back of his head, a little blonde bee with a smirk that Ren was itching to smack off. No, he could not dismiss the possibility but he also did not want to drown in miserable mood at the mere suggestion before he even got to the audition. Kyoko or not, he was not going to ruin his name just by a mere audition and being miserable would definitely affect his acting.

He took a deep breath and looked ahead. There stood the casting director, now shaking Yashiro-san's hand as he greeted him. He looked up and caught Ren's eye, a sparkle now showing in his own as his lips curved into a wide smile. "Tsuruga-san! We are so very honored by your presence! Thank you, thank you!" He took both hands and shook Ren's own hands firmly before giving him a good pat on the back. "We were a bit shocked at your request to join our humble production. We had hoped you would accept our offer but to have you offer first was definitely a pleasant surprise!"

Ren ignored the knowing looks, smiles, and occasional murmuring of"_Yes, a very pleasant surprise, indeed."_ that were coming from his manager's general direction. He, instead, smiled politely and nodded his head. "Yes I found out about the production from a f…colleague. It seemed rather interesting so I thought I would inquire about the role." _Ignore Yashiro…ignore him…ignore him…STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! _

"Yes, yes! We're glad you find it interesting! Unfortunately, I'm sure you already know we cannot hire you right away. We do have a few others in line for the role but…", he paused for a moment and gave a small smile as he leaned closer to Ren, "we do have our bets placed on you!" A pause…just a slight pause as thoughts of an adorable Kyoko before him glancing up at him with eyes filled of love…acting eyes filled with love but nonetheless, eyes filled with love. "Um…Tsuruga-san? Hello? Are you alright?" Pop…

"Hmm? Oh, I apologize I have not really been receiving much sleep lately. I must have gone into a daze for a moment. Please excuse my mistake." Oh yes, Tsuruga Ren was very sly and that was definitely proven as the man smiled and waved a dismissed hand. "No, no problem at all! After all, you must have a very busy schedule! It is an honor that you even considered taking time off from such a schedule just for our auditions! Thank you, thank you a million times!"

Though, he was quite certain he could not fool his manager…especially with that evil glint headed his way. He cleared his throat to avoid the awkward glare and glanced to the manager. "Yes, I really don't want to be taking up too much of your time, Kinto-san. The auditions?"

The shorter man before him clapped his hands quickly and nodded. "Ah yes, the auditions! I believe all of the others are here except for one…he should be here shortly. I believe he had a video shoot earlier and that is the reason for the delay…but you can get ready as we wait. The waiting room is right through the door up ahead. You will see a copy of the script with your name there as well as a sheet with the lines you will be saying for the audition today. Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions if you need anything!" Ren smiled politely and nodded as he walked past both the director and his own manager who always chose to wait outside during auditions.

He was a fool if he claimed he was calm, definitely a fool, especially once he opened the door and saw the men within. Of course, he was even more a fool if he claimed there would be hideous looking men auditioning for such a role. He should know better, even the lesser of actors were always a good step above the average Japanese citizen. He knew that for certain. Still, there was always a straggler in the bunch and he would be lying if he did not admit he was secretly hoping one of them would have snuck into the auditions. At least if such a person got the role, Ren would feel safe knowing Kyoko would never fall for such a guy. Then again…this was Kyoko, she had unpredictable tastes but regardless good look or not, she had sworn off of love and that was probably the one thing that eased and riled up his worries all at the same time.

The four other men glanced up at him as he stepped into the room, all but one giving a firm nod. The loner glanced up and his mouth seemed to slowly open and shape into an 'O' shape as his eyes widened. "Tsuruga Ren? THE Tsuruga Ren? Oh!" He leaped up onto is feet and walked right over to Ren. He was one of the few that seemed to match him in height but his body size was far slimmer, not to an unhealthy limit but more of an average, fit size. His hair was a medium shade of brown and slightly longish ending a few inches above his shoulders and parted in the middle. He had a youthful look, so Ren guessed he was either his age and looked young or was a bit closer to Kyoko's own age…a fact that seemed to irk him slightly. Yet, the young man did not seem to notice the twitch that crinkled Ren's eye for a moment, just a moment.

Instead, he clasped his hands enthusiastically and grinned widely as he shook his hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Tsuruga-senpai!!!!" Senpai? He was quite certain he had never met this _kid_ before. The older man blinked slightly but gave his usual polite smile as he nodded. "I'm sorry do I know you?" The younger man grinned and shook his head as he kept shaking his _senpai's_ hand. "No, no but you're my idol! You're the reason I even got into acting! And to meet you? Now? Oh this is such an honor!!! Thank you! Thank you so much for inspiring me!"

Now, Ren knew better than to ever dismiss a fan, ever. It would ruin the name of Tsuruga Ren to be such a harsh, cold person but with the squealing of the young man before him…it was becoming fairly tempting. Honestly, he was starting to sound like the many teenage girls that would chase him during premieres and outings! Still, Tsuruga Ren knew how to keep up appearances. So, he kept his smile and nodded as he shook the young man's hand back. "It is definitely not a problem…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

For some reason, the fact that Ren had asked his name seemed to excite the younger man as his eyes now seemed to sparkle and his jaw dropped even more so than before. "Tsurug…I mean Tsukune Ken! Heh…heh…ha ha um…yes Tsukune Ken!" Ren gave his continued polite smile and nodded. "Yes, Tsukune-san. Thank you for your admiration, it is much appreciated." The younger man continued squealing, now finally earning glares from the other three men that had been reading their lines. One, whom had clean cut, pitch black hair and dark eyes that matched, glared up at the two men and frowned sourly. "Excuse me. In case you both haven't noticed, the rest of us are going over our lines. I would highly suggest you both do the same if you want any type of chance at the role!" He seemed stern, almost more stern than the typical Tsuruga Ren persona. Oddly enough he hadn't even taken note of Ren standing right there, an actor that most would agree probably really wouldn't need to read their lines, though he always did.

Another, seated beside the dark haired man gave a mere shrug but nodded in agreement. "At least they weren't late. I guess some actors are primadonnas and think everything can run on their time." The last man gave a mere snort but never raised his eyes from the paper in front of him. Ren merely nodded and moved to his seat where his script and paper were placed before him. "Well noted, I do apologize for the ruckus." His admirer merely ignored the other three as he, too, sat back down and mumbled to himself all the while reading.

Ren glanced down upon his paper, looking at the first few lines he would have to say. He tried to let them sink in but the only thing floating around his head were the words of third man. Primadonna…who could this primadonna be? He was not quite sure he wanted to deal with such a person. Still, the words of the director were also haunting him. Video shoot? No…no, he did not have to be the singer of the shoot. No, many actors took part in shoots, it was a natural thing, just as Kyo…never mind, that was an example he simply did not want to remember.

He sighed softly to himself and shook his head. No, he needed to concentrate. There was no way the great Tsuruga Ren could lose this role..no way! He glanced along the first line and blushed slightly at the thought. It was a scene with the lead female. He slightly wondered if Kyoko would be there for the reading, and he would have been a fool if he did not admit that he wanted her there. Though, if he were there, would he be a bumbling fool? No, she had helped him before with Dark Moon. He would let himself be lost to his feelings for her, that's what he would have to do and if it startled her…blame it on acting! A brilliant idea that he simply could not credit to Tsuruga Ren. No, it was his former self that came up with that.

He grinned slightly to himself at that idea and decided to simply glance over the words before him. So long as he got the gist of what was being said, he could go with the flow and move from there. No matter who said the other line, he would imagine them as Kyoko and he was certain it would all go as well as it could go.

As he finished reading across his lines, he heard the slight creak of the door. All five men looked up, the dark-haired one scowling, the other two rolling their eyes, Ken grinning widely at Ren…and Ren staring…with wide eyes…and a gaping mouth.

"I apologize for my lateness. I did not realize the shoot would take so long but…I am pleased to meet you all. My name is Fuwa Shou." Ren's gaping mouth had quickly closed and his eyes narrowed as he met the eyes of the blonde before him, who was now slightly smirking as he locked eyes with the seated, older man.

_All possibilities considered…the worst of them all achieved._ This was bound to be an interesting audition.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! I had my stuff stolen and on my old work laptop was the beginnings of chapter 3 =(. It took me a while but I finally got the spirit to start back up and banged out two chapters! Next up is 4 which is a bit short!

-SakuraKChan


	4. Temporary Triumph

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Written by: **_SakuraKChan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or any of the wonderful characters of Skip Beat. It is owned by its fabulous creator Yoshiki Nakamura. I'm just a poor hopeless sap who is in love with this manga/anime and was inspired to write a fanfiction. Please be sure to leave comments! Compliments, well-based critiques, and suggestions are loved, un-based rants are not. Author's notes at the bottom!

* * *

Ren could not tell if anyone else noticed the tension between the two glaring men, nor did he particularly care. All that mattered was that his rival had entered the room, nothing else meant anything to him. It was odd though. He remembered the first time he met Fuwa-san. He knew of him because _she_ had mentioned him but at the time she was an interest to him, nothing more and nothing less. She did not hold the same meaning to him then as she did now. So Fuwa-san was not a threat. He was nothing more than a child who seemed to want to pick a fight. Ren found it amusing then but now, now I felt like war. Now he was truly his rival but for something other than what Fuwa-san originally intended. They were not rivals in the entertainment field, far from it. No, this battlefield was far worse and they both knew it. Yet, he already knew that Fuwa-san came to the realization that Ren was his rival in a whole new way, he sensed it the day he _challenged_ Kyoko. That very same tension he felt that day was present now.

Of course, not even the director could cut the tension as he sauntered into the room, though it did not seem as if he noticed. Instead he clapped his hands and nodded. "Alright, since Fuwa-san just came in, I will give everyone about half an hour more to go over their lines. After that we will see each of you one by one, starting with Nishida-san!" He glanced down to the dark-haired man who had scolded Ren and Ken before, who merely gave a nod. "Then we shall see Kosuke-san followed by Tama-san, Tsukune-san, Tsuruga-san, and finally Fuwa-san. I will come back in half an hour to fetch you, Nishida-san." The man again nodded and the director grinned before finally turning and almost literally bouncing out the door.

Thankfully, Fuwa's script was on the opposite end of the table from Ren. Who knew what would have happened had they been seated side by side. Still, the distance did not prevent either one from casting glances at each other every so often as they would read their scripts.

Half an hour flew by and before any of the six men realized, the director was back in the room with a grin on his face. "Alright! We are ready to see Nishida-san!" The young man slowly stood up, a very determined look in his eye as he stepped forward. Even his walk seemed firm and stiff. Ren gathered he must have had a very strict upbringing. The man followed the director out to the main room and before anyone could realize, one by one each man went up for his turn and the room would slowly become emptier, finally leaving just Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Shou to glare at each other constantly.

"You do realize the history we have, right?" The older man blinked and looked up at the young blonde before him who had that cocky smirk he wanted to smack off his face. "Huh? Excuse me?" "Kyoko…", his smirk widened as he said the name, almost mocking the fact that he could say her name without any honorifics. _He's trying to spite you. He realizes how you feel. He wants a fight…Ignore it! It could mean the end of Tsuruga Ren if you don't!_ Still, the tiny voice in his head was slowly losing a difficult battle as Ren glared upon that smirk. "We lived together for two years. Have you done that? We're childhood friends…no one knows her better than I. She loved me for years. Did you know that? We'll get over this hurdle…she'll realize that I…she'll just realize. But strong feelings like that never go away. You're fighting a losing battle."

_No! You are! You tossed her away! You killed her spirit! You don't deserve her!_ Ren was struggling onto his sanity as he glanced away from the younger man but for a moment, as he quieted down, he couldn't help but glance over to him. The smirk was gone and his eyes were downcast as he seemed to be taking in his own words. Perhaps his stupidity hurt him as well as her…but still! He did not deserve her in the least bit and Ren was going to make sure he did not get her.

He opened his mouth for a moment, as if he was about to retort but was abruptly stopped as the director came in once more, a wide grin on his face. "Tsuruga-san, it's your turn!" He cast one last look at Fuwa-san, who still looked downcast, before looking ahead and nodding, following the director out.

And within an instant, all thoughts of Fuwa-san, the audition, pretty much any type of thought in the world was gone as he looked ahead and spotted the one person who could easy his tormented soul, Mogami Kyoko. He smiled softly as she looked up with wide, surprised eyes. "Tsuruga-san? You came?" He did not know whether to feel hurt or excited at the mixed look on her face. She seemed nervous in a way but somehow, at the same time, excited as if she was glad for the opportunity to act with him. Either way, it was exactly what his tightened heart needed after his confrontation with Fuwa-san.

He smiled softly and nodded as he patted her head lightly. "Of course I did. I wouldn't leave you here alone, would I?" Yup…exactly what he needed, especially with those adorable eyes and that sweet smile.

"Alright, Mogami-san will be acting out her role as Kimiko-hime and Tsuruga-san you will go along with your lines. Feel free to improvise as needed!" Improvise, yes with Kyoko then it would all go smoothly. Thankfully before Fuwa-san came, he had read over his lines well enough to get the idea of what to go with. He would go with the flow and allow Kyoko and his feelings to guide him. He nodded to the director and took a step back, readying for the scene.

Kyoko stepped forward, her sweet face instantly morphing into a scowl. "It's no use! None! You can't save me! None of them can save me! Do you even understand me?! No! You're too simple-minded to understand the turmoil of my soul! I can't love! I don't deserve it! I don't! Are you listening to me?! Are you?!" She whipped around toward him, almost startling him with the tears in her eyes and the painful expression on her face. He wanted to hug her no matter what, soothe her until she would stop…but he also didn't want to stray too far from the script.

"Do you hear me?! Do you?!" She stepped toward him, her fist now in the air and aiming for his chest. He shot a hand out and held it gently before it could hit anything but air. "Stop…", he said in a gentle and soft voice as he looked down, her heavy breathing the only thing to be heard over his voice. "I hear your loud and clear…and I disagree." He smiled softly, that same princely smile that shook her to the core and before she could recover from that, he gently placed a light finger upon her cheek. "You can love...you do love. You wouldn't have saved that little boy if you didn't love. You wouldn't have saved…have saved me. I may be simple-minded but I know well enough that I can love. I admit it, I won't hide or run away from my love. I won't run away from…", he paused and gently placed a stray strand behind her ear, "I won't run away from you and I won't let you run away from me."

The prince! Oh but not the prince of the movie. No, no this was far worse! The prince of the Night!!!! And Kyoko was falling prey to his charming, killer attack! She was going to die! To die!!!!! The Kyokos needed to get into a formation quickly to plan their attack but no, they were frozen! It was too late! The prince was going to be the destruction of her!!!

"And cut!" The director wiped at his eyes as he sniffled lightly and applauded rapidly. "That was wonderful! Simply wonderful! I expected no less from the wonderful Tsuruga-san! Oh that was just amazing! Please, please wait back in the waiting room, don't leave just yet!" The director patted his arm…and only then did Ren finally break from the look he was holding onto Kyoko's eyes. Not even the loud sound of "cut!" had startled the ever alert Tsuruga Ren, and that fact scared Kyoko right to the core. Her face was flushed and Ren took a notice to that. At least it wasn't a horrified look, no he definitely couldn't take that. This type of look he'd tolerate, so long as it was not followed by her screaming she despised him and would never speak to him again. Besides, the blush was quite cute and made his heart skip a beat.

He could not help the triumphant smile upon his face as he walked into the waiting room. He had this audition right in the bag. There was no way Fuwa Shou could trump him…no way! Yet, he had also learned in the past not to take things for granted. There was still a possibility but he was just going to have to pray that the possibility was very insignificant.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: Sorry for the shortness! I debated on if I should keep going or not but I wanted to start off the next chapter with Shoutaro's and Kyoko's audition. So I thought that would be a good breaking point. I promise to make 5 way longer! Thank you to all of you who are still sticking with this story!

-SakuraKChan


	5. OOC Note!

Hey guys! It's me...SakuraKChan! I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated this. So much has gone on in real life and in Skip Beat! I'm still debating what I want to do with this since the story has changed so much and I might want to change it up a bit...not sure...but I might be posting up a new story soon, so keep your eyes opened out for it!


End file.
